Multiplayer
Keros also features local split-screen on a single console, similarly to previous installments of Keros. Up to four players can play on a single console. Local split-screen features all of the same game modes and custom settings as online private matches, and for the first time allows players to unlock things and customize their classes just like in the online modes on their own seperate screen without taking up to much time for the other players. One of the offline multiplayer settings enables players to play with everything that they have unlocked online, but playing offline will not earn them XP for their online account, nor will anything they do offline affect any of their online leaderboard stats. Keros does not allow the killstreak (Troop Drop Zone) for system link or Xbox live because the map would be packed with players. Multiplayer is similar to the previous two titles on Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. However, multiplayer on the PC is quite different from previous games. The PC version no longer includes dedicated server support. While previous Call of Duty titles allowed multiplayer matches with up to 64 people and user-made maps and mods, Keros on PC is almost identical to console versions. ---- Gameplay *''See Keros Series: Gameplay'' *PLAYER CAN CHOOSE A TEAM IN THE LOBBY, OR CREATE HIS/HER OWN CHARACTER *Blood will now cover the screen when the player is injured. This effect will eventually go away and it is still possible to see through the blood. *The HUD is now much more sleek and easy to read than on Halo Reach or Modern Warfare 2 ---- Multiplayer Gameplay *'Abilities and/or Perks - 'Abilites and Perks for Multiplayer, used to enhance the player and what he/she can do. Can also enhance the vehicles and weapons that players use. *'Character Custumization - 'If you can name it! You can CUSTIMIZE it! *'Equipment - 'Variety of equipment used to destroy your enemies SECRETLY, or out IN THE OPEN! *''' - Structured Military Ranking System, what every video game needs!'' *'Vehicles - 'Choose from a variety of vehicles! '"Located at the bottom of page!" *'Weapons - 'Choose from a variety of weapons to make the perfect headshot, or wipe a group away! *'Weapon Attachments - 'Choose and make combinations to fit you and your weapon! ---- Playlists *Combat Training *Sabotage *Search and Destroy *Team Deathmatch *Free for All *Capture the Flag *Team Tactical *Demolition *Domination *Headquarters *Hardcore Modes *3rd Person Team Deathmatch *3rd Person Team Tactical *3rd Person Hardcore Team Deathmatch *Firefight ---- Maps *Keros Chronicles: Sangheilios, State of Vadam *Keros Chronicels: International Airport *Keros Chronicles: The Asylum *Keros Chronicles: Prison Break *Keros Chronicles: Moscow *Keros Chronicles: Ultranationalist Space Station *Keros Chronicles: The Midnight Club *Keros Chronicles: Biochem Labs *Keros Chronicles: Outpost *Keros Chronicles: Nightfall *Keros Chronicles: Iraqi Base *Keros Chronicles: Desert Storm *Keros Chronicles: Bagdad *Keros Chronicles: Abandoned Oil Field *Keros Chronicles: Washington D.C. *Keros Chronicles: Las Angleus *Keros Chronicles: New York City (Broadway) *Keros Chronicles: New York City (Manhatton) *Keros Chronicles: Las Vegas *Keros Chronicles: Seattle *Keros Chronicles: Miami Beach ---- Quotes Beginning of Matches *US Army Rangers - "Rangers lead the way!" *ODST - "Move Out" *Sangheili Marines - "Let go, go, go!" *SOST - "Take em down..." *Al Kadhum - Take back whats ours!" *Ultranationalists - "Show no mercy, comrades!" *Ultranationalists - "Take no prisoners, comrades!" *Arkwolf Insurrectionists '- '"Take them down!" *Rebel Militia - "Take control, destroy everyone!" *Riot Control - "Secure the Area, GO GO GO!" *Security - "Secure the area." *Flood - None *Civilian - None Won *US Army Rangers - "Good job rangers!" *US Army Rangers - "Well done rangers!" *US Army Rangers - "Keep up the good work, rangers!" *ODST - "Good job." *ODST - "Well done." *Sangheili Marines - "Excelent Work Marines!" *Sangheili Marines - "Good job, lets get another victory!" *SOST - "(Team) eliminated, keep it up." *SOST - "(Team) down, keep up the good work." *Al Kadhum - "Victory is ours!" *Al Kadhum - "Victory!" *Ultranationalists - "Victory is ours, raise the new flag!" *Ultranationalists - "We won the battle, and soon, the war!" *Ultranationalists - "Soon, this world will be ours!" *Arkwolf Insurrectionists - "We won the battle!" *Rebel Militia - "Victory is ours!" *Riot Control - "Forces put down, everythings under control." *Riot Control - "Good job, returing to base!" *Security - "10-19, returning to base." *Security - "Situation under control." *Flood - None *Civilian - None Draw *US Army Rangers - "Its a draw, stand down!" *ODST - "The match is a tie! *Sangheili Marines - "Stand down Marines, its a draw!" *SOST - "Spec Ops, returning to base, out!" *Al Kadhum - "Who ever quit, will suffer the most!" *Ultranationalists - "Its a draw my comrades." *Arkwolf Insurrectionists - "The games a draw, pft, oh well." *Rebel Militia - "Its a draw, damn!" *Riot Control - "Subjects G.O.A! We are 10-19." *Security - "Subjects G.O.A! We are 10-19." *Flood - None *Civilian - None Lost *US Army Rangers - "Dont worry, we'll get them next time." *US Army Rangers - "Do better next time, okay." *US Army Rangers - "What the hell you doing? Stop messing around!" (Lose 3 times in a row) *ODST - "Try harder next time squad!" *ODST - "Were not out yet." *Sangheili Marines - "Try harder next time!" *Sangheili Marines - "We aint giving up yet." *SOST - "We'er down, but not out." *SOST - "We can do this, fight harder." *SOST - "These are special missions, we cant fail next time!" *Al Kadhum - "Your pethetic, dont lose again!" *Al Kadhum - "Your worthless if you cant win, try harder!" *Al Kadhum - "We ought to kill you! Fight harder next time!" (Lose 3 times in a row) *Ultranationalists - "We may have lost the battle, but not the war!" *Ultranationalists - "Dont lose again, or else!" *Arkwolf Insurrectionists - "Damn, we lost!" *Rebel Militia - "We lost, dont let it happen again!" *Riot Control - "Requesting back-up, the enemy is to strong!" *Riot Control - "Shoot, we need to figure out a different approach." *Security - "Requesting back-up" *Security - "We back-up now!" *Flood - None *Civilian - None ---- Killstreaks